


The Road to Hell

by doolabug



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dialogue-Only, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 14:28:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doolabug/pseuds/doolabug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is curious. Sam is resigned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Road to Hell

Come on, man, let me see it.

No.

Oh come on!

No, Dean. Jesus.

Stop being such a girl. I used to help change your diapers, you know.

Then you shouldn't need to see it now.

Well, I wasn't interested then.

Excuse me? Pervert.

Bitch. I mean, I didn't realize that... that, uh,... they could be different then.

Of course they're different. Mine's much larger than yours.

That's not what I meant. And I'm going to kick your ass for being a lying liar. Now, stop whining and whip it out.

Dean, I'm not whining. I just...

What? You just what? You ashamed of your turtleneck, little brother?

You're not going to give this a rest, are you.

Nope. So you can show me now, or you can listen to me for the next 700 miles and show me in the end anyway. Your choice.

Christ. Fine. Pull over.

Why?

Because you're going to be so amazed that you'll wreck the car otherwise. Just fucking pull over. I'm not into giving some trucker a free show.

Alright, princess, whatever makes you comfortable. There. Oh!

You wanted to see it, here it is.

Christ, warn a guy, would ya?

Sorry to scare you. Are you done?

That's, uh, wow. That looks really different. Than, erm, mine.

Well, let's see yours, then. Yeah, that is different. I can't imagine the constant sensation on the head. How do you stand it?

You get used to it. Sammy, I've never seen skin so soft. Let me touch.

Ok, yeah. Ah!

Wow, the skin just slides right back. That's so cool. If I had this I'd play with it all day.

Sometimes I do. Can I...?

Oh, uh, yeah. Ungh!

It feels tight...

Sam! God, that's...

Dean. You should, um, stop now. Really.

You're not stopping. I'll stop when you do.

Everything's a, Jesus Dean!, a challenge to you.

I bet you – yeah, right there – I bet you come before I do.

No way.

Way.

This can only lead to hell, Dean.

All roads do, Sammy, all roads do.


End file.
